


it was too cold

by soapilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Goshiki x Kawanishi, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Fantasizing, Feelings Realization, I think??????, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Sharing Clothes, Shirabu is being kinda dumb, Texting, They're both just useless gays, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapilly/pseuds/soapilly
Summary: shirabu is cold, so semi gives him his hoodie. also eita smells nice. that's it, that's the summary.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 322





	it was too cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first semishira fanfiction! :D i got really inspired by @sopenation's semishira stories and so i decided to write my own :0

Shirabu didn't really expect it to be _this_ cold

The whole Shiratorizawa volleyball team was now outside of the gym. Shirabu shivered, feeling his bangs wave on the cold wind. The boy looked around himself; the rest of his teammates seemed unbothered by the low temperature, when Kenjirou was practically trembling. He blew some air into his folded hands, just to warm himself a little bit, though it didn't help at all. Shirabu didn't really like winter. At least not while being outside of his dorm or house, where he could feel all warm and cozy.

,,Wakatoshi-kun, would you like to hang out at my place today? I really wanna show you the new manga I just bought!'' Tendou exclaimed with a big smile on his face, as he approached the team's ace.

,,Yes, I think I would like that. Perhaps we could get to your house by the train together?'' Ushijima said, looking at his best friend with a straight face. 

,,Sure!'' smiled even wider Satori. He looked at the rest of his teammates with curosity. ,,Well, what about you? Any plans for the weekend?'' 

Goshiki looked as if he was just waiting for this moment. He jumped with excitement. ,,Me and Kawanishi-san are going to the cinema on Saturday!'' 

Taichi smiled lightly looking at his kouhai. Suddenly, as if he remembered something, his face went back to emotionless as he nodded to the team.

Tendou smiled knowingly at his two teammates. He turned around to see pouting Shirabu with hands in his pockets, trembling slightly. Satori laughed at this sight, earning a glare from his cooper-haired kouhai. 

,,What's wrong, Shirabu-kun?'' Tendou asked teasingly. ,,Are you cold? I thought you knew it's winter already!'' 

,,Very funny, Tendou-san. It's not my fault I didn't know it was going to be so fucking freezing outside!'' Shirabu said, glaring at his amused senpai, who just shrugged in response.

,,Well, you better get going, or else you might catch a cold!'' exclaimed Tendou with a tiny bit of worry in his voice. The third year waved his friends goodbye, then grabbed Ushijima's hand and started running towards the train station. The rest of the volleyball team was still able to hear their red-haired teammate chatter about something to his best friend, even from afar. 

Shirabu didn't even notice when Goshiki shouted a loud _goodbye, senpais!_ and ran towards his home; Reon told Shirabu to _better get quickly to his home, because nobody wanted him to miss practice next week_ and disappeared. Kawinishi just threw a _see you, Kenjirou_ and walked off towards the bus stop. In front of the gym there was only Shirabu left. Well, no. The second year quickly noticed someone was still there with him. And this someone happened to be his most annoying senpai, _Semi Eita_.

,,Bye, I guess'' Shirabu said after a few seconds they spent in an awkward silence. When the cooper-haired boy didn't hear an answer from his senpai, he started walking slowly down the street. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his wrist. Shirabu turned around to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Kenjirou gulped silently, waiting for the taller boy to say something, but he was only met with silence. 

,,What else do you want, _Semi-san_?'' Kenjirou asked with boredom in his voice. Eita let go of his hand, looking around with embarrassment, as if he didn't plan on stopping his kouhai by grabbing his wrist. 

,,So, um...'' Semi started, avoiding Shirabu's gaze. ,,Since you're _that_ cold, I thought I could lend you my hoodie.'' 

Shirabu stared at his at his taller teammate with a blank expression. 

,,I don't think I...'' he began, smirking a little bit, but he got cut off by a soft sound. When he looked up, he noticed that his senpai wasn't wearing his black hoodie anymore and instead he was holding it in his hands. 

,,Yeah, no, I didn't really ask wheter you want it or not. Just put it on, or else you'll freeze.'' Semi declared, putting the dark sweatshirt in Shirabu's palms. 

,,Well, I didn't ask for your hoodie either. So no, I'm not wearing it. I'm fine. It'd be too big for me anyway.'' Shirabu shrugged, yet he still was holding the black piece of clothing in his hands. 

_It feels soft. I bet it's warm, too. Damn it._ , Shirabu thought. He had to fight the urge to put the warm hoodie on. He didn't want to wear Semi's cothes!

,,Can't you just shut up sometimes and do what I say, you brat?'' Eita complained. ,,Do you want me to put it on you or are you big enough to able to dress up yourself?'' 

Shirabu rolled his eyes. Semi watched his kouhai carefully, as he was putting the black hoodie on with a small pout on his face. When Shirabu was finally done, he looked up just so see Semi's slightly smiling face. Kenjirou felt a weird twitch in his stomach at this sight, but he quickly decided to ignore the strange feeling. 

,,Is there anything else you want from me?'' Shirabu grumbled, feeling slightly warmer now. He could have felt much warmer if the black sweatshirt wasn't so big; Shirabu was almost drowning in it. It's not like he was much _shorter_ from Semi, he was just _smaller_ , also his senpai liked wearing slightly oversized clothing. No wonder why Shirabu felt so tiny in Semi's hoodie. 

,,No, not really. Just give it back on Monday, you big crybaby.'' muttered Semi, again trying to avoid his kouhai's gaze. 

Shirabu grumbled something under his breath, which probably was supposed to mean _thank you_ , or so Semi thought. The two teenagers parted their ways.

⋆ 

,,I'm home'' Shirabu called, taking his shoes off as soon as he got inside of the house. He saw his older sister in the kitchen, she was probably cooking dinner. 

,,Hi, Kenjirou. Mom and dad went on a dinner with uncle Hiroto and aunt Shinju tonight.'' Keiko declared, looking at her younger brother. Her low braid slid off her shoulder, when she turned her head to look at Kenjirou. She had the same hair colour as he did, their faces were also very similar. The biggest difference was that her eyes were grey, not caramel brown like her brother's. 

Kenjirou just nodded, quickly walking towards his room, he needed to take off this hoodie as soon as he could. 

,,Hey, Kenjirou! Is that a new sweatshirt? I haven't really seen you wearing baggy clothes!'' she exclaimed. Shirabu stopped mid step. 

,,It's... not really mine, Keiko.'' Kenjirou said, continuing to get to his bedroom. ,,One of my teammates borrowed me it, because I forgot to bring my jacket to school.'' 

,,Oh, how romantic.'' Keiko giggled, but said nothing more. Kenjirou wanted to argue: it had nothing to do with romanticism, Semi _wasn't_ romantic! They didn't even like each other. Shirabu was a bad kouhai (at least that's what Semi said), he never listened to his senpai and was stubborn. He took Eita's position. Obviously, there was nothing besides rivarly between them. 

Why did Eita lend his hoodie to Kenjirou, though? 

_His motherly instintcs were probably just kicking in_ , Shirabu thought. 

As soon as Shirabu got to his room, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Semi's hoodie was still on him. Kenjirou quickly took it off and placed it beside him.

The next thing Kenjirou did, surprised even him. He grabbed the sweatshirt and tucked under his nose. He slowly inhaled the hoodie's scent. Just as he thought - it smelled like Semi, obviously. The light scent of freshly baked cookies mixed with Eita's natural scent. Shirabu really didn't expect himself to find it so pleasing, but he did. He just couldn't help it; Shirabu inhaled the scent again and again until he felt too overhelmed with it. 

_I didn't know Semi smelled this good. How come I've never really felt his scent before?_

Shirabu thought about all the times they were all gathered in the locker room together before and after pratice. Semi tended to sit as far from Shirabu as he could, because when they were together they just couldn't last two minutes without arguing. It's not like Shirabu hated his senpai, no - in fact, he quite admired him, though he would never admit that. Actually, Kenjirou was slightly worried that Semi hated him for being a bad kouhai.

Shirabu didn't exactly want to be hated, especially not by Semi. Shirabu couldn't explain why, but he actually quite liked Semi, annoying him and getting on his nerves. The sight of his senpai being so angry never failed Shirabu to laugh (on the inside, of course.). Though angry Semi looked really nice, calm and collected Semi looked even _nicer_. Don't get Kenjirou started on happy Semi, because this one was his personal favourite. Not that he would ever say that out loud. 

Semi's chocolate brown eyes would shine with excitment. His dark eyebrows weren't furrowed, like when he was annoyed. Semi's lips would stretch into a wide smile, the one that always made Shirabu feel weird. Not in a bad way. He kind of... liked seeing it. Semi's canines were slightly sharp, and when he was laughing... let's just say it made Shirabu's heart feel strange emotions. 

He also liked Eita's hair. He often laughed at it, saying it looked lame, but he... well, never meant it at all. Semi's hair looked so soft, Shirabu actually really wanted to run his fingers through it, feel the delicate ash blonde locks with dark tips. Semi would smile fondly at Shirabu, gently cup the second year's face and... 

,,Kenjirou, the dinner's ready!'' Keiko exclaimed from the kitchen. 

Shirabu snapped back to reality. He sat on his bed, looking right in the mirror hanging on his wall. The cooper-haired boy's face was flushed pink and his pupils were slightly dilated. 

_Well, fuck._

⋆ 

Shirabu took his phone in hands. The whole room was wreathed in dark. 00:13, read the big clock hung on a white wall. 

_semi:_ u better not forget to bring my hoodie to school on monday. i already miss it ;( 

Shirabu snorted at this text from Semi. He didn't expect his senpai to text him, especially not at night. Not that Shirabu was complaining. 

But Kenjirou couldn't help but twitch at this weird feeling in his stomach, reading Semi's message for the fourth time already. Did Shirabu actually... _like_ Semi? 

No, of course not. They weren't even friends, they were rivals. Why would Shirabu like his annoying, competitive, hot-headed and very pretty senpai? 

Oh, fuck it. 

_Shirabu:_ I won't. Don't want it in my room anyway 

_semi:_ u ungrateful brat. show u some mercy and this is how u react? wow, never lending u my clothes ever again 

Shirabu tried to stiffle the laugh in his throat. He hugged Semi's hoodie closer to his body and slowly inhaled the pleasant scent. 

_Shirabu:_ It's not like I want to wear you clothes, Semi-san. 

What would it feel like if instead of this sweatshirt there was Semi laying next to Shirabu? Was he a cuddly person or not? Kenjirou secretly hoped he was. Not that he would want to hug Eita, anyway. It would just be kind of funny, right? Shirabu wasn't going to admit that, but he was quite clingy himself. He laid flatly on his stomach and threw his phone on the other side of bed. Shirabu put Semi's hoodie quickly on him, pleased with his senpai's scent surrounding him. Kenjirou felt a vibration coming from his phone, meaning he got a new message. 

_semi:_ bet u actually love wearing my hoodie though 

_Shirabu:_ Pretty sure I do not. 

_semi:_ suit urself. why are u up at such hour? 

_I'm thinking about you_ , Shirabu thought. He looked at the time - it was 01:13 already. An hour has passed. Shirabu shifted, so that he was laying comfortably on his back again.

_Shirabu:_ I don't know. Can't sleep, I guess. 

After a moment of hesitation, he wrote another message. 

_Shirabu:_ What about you? 

_semi:_ watching a movie tendou reccomended. not really my taste but whatever 

_Shirabu:_ Yeah. Well, I'm going to sleep. Night, Semi-san 

_semi:_ goodnight, shirabu 

_semi:_ :)

⋆ 

,,Thanks for lending me your sweatshirt, I guess'' Shirabu said, trying hard to keep his emotionless face, as he handed his senpai the black piece of clothing. Semi just shrugged in response. 

,,No problem. Next time just don't forget a jacket, dumbass.'' The third year chuckled lightly, getting his hoodie from Shirabu's hands. He watched carefully as his kouhai's blank expression turned into a pout. 

,,Don't call me that, please.'' Shirabu said quickly, trying not to snap at the older student. His voice might have been steady, but Semi could clearly see the annoyance in his caramel brown eyes. 

,,Dumbass.'' Semi tried again, sticking his tounge out. 

,,Shut up, Semi- _senpai_.'' Shirabu responded, looking with satisfaction as the ash blonde-haired boy's face dropped. His cheeks turned pink in a few seconds, which made Shirabu even more pleased with himself. 

,,Whatever.'' Semi mumbled, turning away from Shirabu. 

The third year quickly got to his classroom. Before entering the room, he looked more closely at the hoodie he was now holding in hands. Carefully, before anyone could see him, he tucked the black fabric under his nose and inhaled deeply. _It smelled like Shirabu. A mix of cinnamon and an old book's scent._ Semi tried to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach, as he realized that Shirabu might have worn it for some time, since it smelled so strongly like him. 

,,I'm fucked.'' Eita whispered to himself, before he tucked the sweatshirt in his school bag. 

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, so i'd be really glad if y'all could point out any mistakes in this story!!  
> kudos and comments are really appreciated :D  
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/soapilly?s=09


End file.
